Conventional exercise treadmills provide a horizontal running surface which allows a user to perform running, walking, and other exercise routines in small and confined spaces. Some exercise treadmills utilize an inclining track which allows a user to simulate an outdoor exercise environment in which slopes and hills are encountered. Use of an incline provides a user with a varied exercise experience while also allowing changes in intensity and targeting of different muscle groups. The incline of conventional treadmill tracks is adjusted by raising or lowering the front or forward end of the track. There is a need for an exercise device having a track with a laterally inclined surface to provide the user with the ability to vary the stress placed on the user's ankles.